


Staying Warm With A Furnace, Despite The Cold

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [15]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eddie is a living furnace, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and has no sense of temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: There was one big advantage to having a boyfriend who was a living furnace— in winter La’gaan didn’t have to worry about being too cold.Especially when the heaters on base kept glitching.





	Staying Warm With A Furnace, Despite The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The 15th of my emergency fics. A friend of mine requested something soft, fluffy, an nonpolitical after having gotten in an argument with a nazi-sympathizer who tried to argue she had no ground to stand on. End result: sleepy Devilfish fluff.

There was one big advantage to having a boyfriend who was a living furnace— in winter La’gaan didn’t have to worry about being too cold. The team’s current base was a vast improvement after the warehouse-like base they’d had to resort to after Kaldur had blown up Mount Justice (La’gaan was still mildly bitter about that), but for some reason the heaters kept on glitching. This, despite the fact that their base had been built to more adequately meet the team’s needs. And now? Right now the heaters weren’t working.

La’gaan rolled over to curl around Eddie, burying his face in Eddie’s neck as he wrapped an arm around the pyrokinetic’s waist. The two of them were buried under the covers, and what La’gaan could feel of the cold on his ears made him happy for that. He wanted to put off getting up as long as possible.

Eddie gave tired groan of protest and sleepily mumbled, “’m NOT getting up.”

La’gaan couldn’t help giving a snort of laughter. “I’m not trying to wake you up Devilfish. I’m trying to stay warm.”

Eddie yawned, his tail subconsciously tightening its grip around La’gaan’s left leg for a moment. “’s not cold.”

“Devilfish… the room is _freezing_. You’re not cold because you’re almost _never_ cold. And I’m not getting out of bed until you do if I have any choice about it.”

A tired but thoughtful hum. Finally a sleepy, “Why?”

La’gaan pulled away from Eddie’s neck so he could teasingly whisper in his ear, “Because as cold as this room is, the floor is probably going to be like ice. I’m not freezing my fins off if I don’t have to.”

“Mmm… That’d be a shame. I like your fins.”

La’gaan rolled his eyes before kissing Eddie’s temple. “Go back to sleep Devilfish. I can wait until you’re ready to wake up.”

“An’ what if I don’t? I could be like Sleeping Beauty.”

“…Keep that up and I’m going to bite you.”

Eddie might have tried to laugh if he wasn’t so sleepy. Instead, he squirmed in La’gaan’s grip so that he was facing La’gaan and snuggled down. “Love you Beautiful.”

“Love you too Devilfish.”


End file.
